


Loki's cruel desires

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Loki, Romance and Family [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Loki wants her to be his queen and more of his son, PWP, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, frostgiant!babies, sex of any kind you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki will force himself upon her as soon as he becomes king of Asgard. Alternative Universe in which Loki finds out about his heritage differently, changing his actions and loyalities.</p><p>Extracts:</p><p>"I'll be a gentleman, as I always am. You shall have joy before I take you completely. You are still so ignorant to the pleasures of the body ... It's almost sad ... pathetic ... that such an attractive woman like you hast not yet been explored. But we will correct this immediately."<br/>He ventured down on his knees in front of her and stroked over her armor, the fabric of her skirt. They faded immediately after touching in a golden light, until nothing hid her body in front of him.</p><p>-----</p><p>"There will always be room for a child. What other use would a woman be if not for child bearing?" the god remarked. - "You're sick and old-fashioned!" Sif felt desperation rising inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Sex after Chapter 2. ^^ You may have to be patient. But I promise you a whole lot.

"That's mean! Why did you use a spell?" Thor asked furiously, trying to smash the fog around him with his wooden sword.

"Because I can. And I'm good at it. Why should I not use it to my advantage? You have the raw power and I possess the skill."

"This is a not skill. It is cunning. It's monkey business that you use, because you are afraid of my power!"

Thor had almost accomplished to expel the dark smoke, now able to see through it dimly.

The figure of a boy appeared before him and he went back into a fighting stance.

"I fear no one. No one is able to escape from my magic, as soon as I- ... "

Suddenly the voice did not only come from the vague figure, but also from behind him. So close that he could feel the murmur of the words on his neck.

"... woven it around him. "

Thor received a blow to the back of his head and immediately fell to the ground. Nausea overcame him, but the sword was still in the grip of his hand. Without aiming, the blonde young man swung around him and hit his target.

With a loud gasp, Loki hit the nearest wall. The smoky haze faded within a blink, as though the icy winds of Jotunheim blew it henceforth.

"Now who's the strongest of the two of us?" Thor asked cocky and swung his sword in a typical pose.

Loki braced himself on his elbows and wiped the blood from his mouth. For that he would take revenge.

"I'm not finished with you!," he exclaimed.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Stop, you cantankerous rascals." Odin strode toward his sons. Every step the scepter struck on the stone floor, young men jumped and stood side by side.

"We played, father. As Magni and Modi, the almighty gods of war." Thor said proudly.

"The thirst to prove your manhood will be nourished while a master of these skills is present. Namely on the practice field."

Odin looked to the side and saw parts of the destroyed furniture. He sighed wearily and cleared his throat.

"I am asking Balder to prolong the training lessons ..."

Without another word, Odin turned around and left muttering, "So much energy at such a young age ..."


	2. Chapter 1: The truth of Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Had an ally.” Loki repeated emphatically and accepted the treason, embraced the certainty like a lover and felt icy coldness in his body that allowed him to indulge in his full potential.
> 
> “The Aesir have treated me like dirt long enough. It is time for them to atone for what they did. To me and my people.”
> 
> “Then retrieve the casket and you will have your revenge.”
> 
> “It will be my genuine pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, god... Loki held his speech at the comic con... I feel like I am going to explode with feels!!!! Just writing a future smut chapter for "Glorious, not lengthy" and I wanted to post something for you here already. I have changed a few things since the last time I posted it on ff.net. It's still very short, because it was the beginning of my 'author time for marvel', but I promise (since I already have a lot of smutty sketches) that it's gonna get much better.
> 
> Feed your eyes...

Chapter 1: The truth of Laufeyson

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

“We followed the dark paths into the deepest darkness, abominable monsters on every step into the abyss. And then, after eternal battles, we faced our enemy.”

As Thor related his heroic chronicle with fervor, Loki suppressed an angry snort. After all, the blond youngling hadn't been the one evicting those who put the cohorts in danger before the final fight.

It had been a certain inconspicuous black-haired man who had to drain almost his entire magic for the task.

It was due to him that they had been able to win the battle.

Without his army the monster had been defenceless and Thor only did the last, easy straw...

 

And now HE, the Mighty Thor, was celebrated...

 

The food suddenly tasted more bitter than usual, as Thor finished his tale.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

He was quick, but not quick enough. When a fierce grip closed itself around his wrist, he looked downward. One of the monsters had touched him.

 

Loki tried to tear himself away in panic, expected to be paralyzed by pain, but... there was nothing.

The icy winds blow past them and he shivered.

But it wasn't the cold that caused it, no...

 

His hand turned into a light blue, exactly this blue, that made the Frost Giants' skin so frightening.

 

“I knew you were not of the Aesir,” Laufey whispered darkly and let him go.

 

Loki turned around and drew his throwing knife but his enemy was already gone.

This gave him a moment to look at his arm.

All this could not be true, no! Never!

 

No, this was not he himself.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Thor was banished. And Loki had assembled in a room with the other warriors.

He could still feel the power flowing through his veins while he had transformed into his true self.

At last he understood why he could do things the Aesirs despised and called an act of cowardice. They were not able to do it; it was not in their blood, not their nature...

 

So those who he called friends and family were nothing but a lie... A lie of his fath...

No, this man was no longer his father.

But who was...?

 

At this moment Loki understood.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

“Did you decide to accept your true origin or – what your brother seems to be so fond of – to slaughter us?” Laufey asked with a dreary voice.

 

“I came to receive answers,” were the only words Loki said as he slowly paced through the snow.

 

“Are you sure you want to hear it?” Laufey's tone was mocking.

 

Loki stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the king in pure anger that painted his irises red.

“Who was my father?”

 

“During the time we fought against the Aesir, they took from us two things. The Casket of Ancient Winters and... the only heir to the throne.” Laufey said without showing any emotion.

 

Loki's world tore apart completely and the fragments set themselves together to form a cruel truth. “So you are...” He didn't know which was worse - to have a liar for a father or a monster...

 

“I am your father, Loki Odinson – or should I say: Laufeyson.” Even now his features didn't change but as he mouthed the last word, the hint of a cruel smile appeared on his lips for a blink.

 

“Why would Odin take me?” Loki asked furiously; not able to control himself any longer. The anger lowered his façade and unveiled his true parentage.

 

“He wanted to use you as a weapon against us. He wanted to study you behind your back and find a way to use the knowledge against us if war started once more. And with you he had an ally from our own ranks.” Laufey's grin was now clearly visible, as he recognized the wrath in his son's eyes.

 

“Had an ally.” Loki repeated emphatically and accepted the treason, embraced the certainty like a lover and felt icy coldness in his body that allowed him to indulge in his full potential.

“The Aesir have treated me like dirt long enough. It is time for them to atone for what they did. To me and my people.”

 

“Then retrieve the casket and you will have your revenge.”

 

“It will be my genuine pleasure.”

 

Father and son faced each other with the same cruel smirk.

 

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 

Loki pulled his spear out of Heimdall's dead body and turned to the warriors who hungered for their weapons to taste blood.

 

“Kill them. But my so called 'father' and 'brother' will be bound by chains. I will make them suffer for their deeds, slowly, intimately.” Then a cruel smile spread across his lips.

“Oh, and don't lay a finger on Lady Sif. I still have plans for her.”

 


End file.
